The prior art includes the practice of producing a carcass without sidewalls on a cylindrical building drum, wherein at least one carcass inlay is wound and spliced, after which annular reinforcing structures with bead cores are placed and the ply turnups are created. For the application of the sidewalls and the subsequent transfer of the carcass to the shaping machine, the known process requires multiple transfers of the carcass and the use of several corresponding transfer devices. This prejudices efficient progress of the buildup process and the outlay on machinery is high.